vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
128523-do-carbine-making-huge-step-out-of-old-hardcore-oriented-players
Content ---- ---- ---- you do realize the #1 issue is the raid focused endgame. basically, all the content becomes irrelevant when you start raiding (aside housing maybe), there is no huge pvp like realm vs realm, the team pvp is only a few maps, uncompetitive due to gear discrepancy and on top of that ugly to look at on streams because of add ons, plus the builds diversity is almost non-existent. so overall the thing is more of a sideshow. so whats really left to keep people ? i mean... if you don't raid, the chances of you quitting at the attunement stage are HUGE. some people will stick around... but honestly, the game simply doesn't have much pull on non-raiders. 1 linear story line (1 and a half if you count both faction), simple class design that don't allow diversity much, huge endgame grind of daily zones... now, raids ask you to commit a LOT of time that most sane gamer don't want to commit. so what's left to keep wildstar alive ? a handful of raiders and some rpers on their housing plots. Edited June 26, 2015 by Avatar111 | |} ---- ---- well, that is 3 evenings that you need to "book". and that is every week. good for you that you have the possibility to do this, i simply don't think it is viable for the masses anymore in the current market. build diversity? you're joking right ? as a Dps warrior. we are all the same! switch a few passive amps, maybe ? thats it... 100% same gear, same runes, same weapon, same abilities (almost). basically the only difference between that warrior and this warrior is how much you grinded to max your same stats and rune sets. for non-raiders, well. if you really don't play much i suppose you have a lot to look forward to. but for a semi-regular player? due to the linear nature, its barely worthwhile to redo any of the instances. so you can grind daily zones.. and do contracts i suppose, for some rng goodness. i mean, its very thin overall. Edited June 26, 2015 by Avatar111 | |} ---- ---- ---- maybe its just my PoV.. in teso, or gw2, i feel like i can customize my warrior to my liking much more. actually... i can make him quite unique... in wildstar, i'm assuredly the same as the other guy. basically i just have to compare Assault Power stat to know who raided more and thats about the only difference that is worthwhile to make. i feel that for an mmorpg, the options to customize your toon mechanically are not deep enough. Edited June 26, 2015 by Avatar111 | |} ---- And I think this is one of the reasons I think why they are changing stats. A little more change. But if you look at it, most, I would say 90% of the people that play a class, always gear for the best and what will deal the most. So if gearing for multistrike does most damage, than do that. If gearing for Strikethrough when it changes to armor pen, than most will do that. You bring up GW2, and I havent played that game since the beginning but there was a cookie cutter build for warrior that everyone did. Teso has so much customization that it can be daunting, and one of the reasons I do not like it. Just to much, and you lose focus. One thing that some are starting to do though is gear more for crit than AP. But you don't see that until you get into DS. Also what rune sets you get is a difference too. Its there, but not a big thing. Not directed towards Avatar111 at all. All this, correct me if I'm wrong GW2 players but what I have noticed is GW2 players expect Wildstar to change or have options for this big endgame that is similar to GW2. World PVP or world events or small group based content or grinding for legendary weapon. IDK, but that was boring to me and not putting true endgame content like raiding, why i quit the game. There is no trinity, its all dps (last time I checked). I've even seen some wanting Wildstar to start downscaling levels when you go back into a zone. The endgame content isn't difficult for that game, but for Wildstar it is and I don't see it changing, at least the difficult raids. I do see maybe some easier raid being introduced or something that will get poeple involved in a raid. Does wildstar need some more "solo" or small group content, yes. Have they come a long way since release on adding stuff like this? Hell yes. I got an alt, and I got to 50, and it was daunting at how much stuff to do compared to when I first got to 50. There was no blighthaven or defile or Northern Wastes or vet shiphands, even the new adventure/dungeon. So many different ways to get amps/abilities (1 more ability and 5 more amps!). Look at raiding, what have they done for it since release? A boss-in-box. Thats it. 20 man DS wasnt new, just less of a hassle due to not having to get 40 people to raid. I would love to see group events around the place. I can see an update "Ikkthian invasion" and have it that they are attacking around the world and server wide reports go out and you have the option to go battle them. There are quick portals to the place or faster taxis/portals to get near the area. And make them 15-30 minute events so poeple have time to get there. I would also add more leveling zones. MAke it so you have more than one choice to go. They did good job with the first leveling zone and choicing which way to go but than after that, it's the same. To OP, still advocate the game, f2p will bring more players and I don't think the quality of hte game will degrade. Maybe the community, but not the game. And think, more players, means more money, means can hire more developers to bring in more content. Edited June 26, 2015 by Orrestes | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----